


The Courage To Ask

by meowmomo



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, F/F, Feelings Realization, Height Differences, Is this how?, Unrequited Crush, Weiss already got a big-ass crush though, idk how to tag, look everyone another schneekos dance fic, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowmomo/pseuds/meowmomo
Summary: What if Weiss sought Pyrrha out at the dance before she left for the balcony?





	The Courage To Ask

After the sparring session with Jaune the other night, failing to get a date to the dance, wagering back and forth on whether or not she should even go, and _everything else_ , Pyrrha somehow still found herself standing on the sidelines during the Beacon Dance trying to keep herself as concealed as possible. Any hope of getting to spend this time with Jaune had become a slow but continuously diminishing thought in her mind. She was here alone, and she was definitely not enjoying her position here as a wallflower.

For all she knew Jaune was here with Weiss, anyway. She had given him that advice on how to ask her despite her own feelings, and knew it had probably worked. Or at least it’s what would have worked on her….

Looking around the room, Pyrrha noticed many of her friends enjoying themselves. Blake was laughing with Neptune and Sun, Nora and Ren were standing near the snacks table, while Yang was standing near the hostess podium being amicable as always. She then looked over and saw Ruby standing on the sidelines, as well, with… with Jaune?

Tilting her head in confusion she stared at the boy from across the room. Was he here alone? Or did he ask Ruby to come with him after getting turned down again? Pyrrha instantly had so many questions running around in her head.

However, Pyrrha didn’t have long to dwell on them. Her view to the dance floor was suddenly obstructed by one Weiss Schnee. She had moved in front of Pyrrha to say something, but before she could, Pyrrha interrupted her.

“Weiss?” She asked, “Did you come alone?” Pyrrha raised an eyebrow at the girl and couldn’t help but wonder what exactly had happened with Jaune.

Weiss sighed, “Yes. The person I asked turned me down, but that is why I’m here.”

Pyrrha frowned, eyebrows pulled together in question, not understanding what her friend was trying to say.

“I see that you are here dateless as well, so,” Weiss stepped closer to Pyrrha and held out one of her hands, “Pyrrha Nikos, would you like to dance with me?”

Pyrrha froze, eyes wide. While part of her had never understood the way the girl could be rude as she was sometimes and more than once had wished to be in her place when it came to Jaune, another part of Pyrrha completely understood Weiss. She was a product of the way she was raised and her position in the world, but she was trying in every way she could to improve herself, and Pyrrha could see that.

After a moment, Pyrrha simply raised an eyebrow at Weiss. She hesitated. But then as Weiss’ expression changed and she became more and more anxious, Pyrrha realized that this could be fun. This could be what she was waiting for. Instead of slouching in the corner, she was actually being invited by one of her friends (who she liked quite a bit) to go have fun. So she would take it.

Pyrrha smiled at Weiss, holding out her hand to the girl, “Of course, Weiss.”

Weiss returned her smile and promptly moved to pull Pyrrha to the dance floor. The two easily found themselves in proper position and began to step in time to the slower song that was playing in the background. The only thing that caused them both to pause slightly was their height difference. While, both were in heels, Pyrrha was still a decent amount taller than Weiss.

However, Pyrrha took immediate notice to the blush that had risen on Weiss’ cheeks when she placed a hand on the taller girl’s shoulder, but kept a fair amount of distance between them. In response, Pyrrha could only smirk before she pressed a hand into her friend’s back to pull her closer.

“Here, this might make it easier.” She told her, drawing Weiss closer. There was now minimal space between them.

Weiss’ eyes widened as she looked up at Pyrrha and let out a weak, “O-okay.” before she cleared her throat.

There was a moment of silence between the two girls.

“You’re a lovely dancer, Pyrrha.”

Pyrrha quickly met Weiss’ eyes and found herself smiling softly at her dance partner, “As are you.” she said, continuing to lead Weiss around in their small circle on the dance floor.

As the two stared at each other, Pyrrha was slowly finding it hard to remember why she had been upset in the first place. After becoming well-known, Pyrrha had easily seen how that had caused her to change in the eyes of others. Beyond her own hopes she had known no one would ask her to the dance. Yet here she was now, dancing with the one person who had worked up the courage to actually ask her for something so simple as a dance. Sure, she may not have been Weiss’ first choice, but what mattered to Pyrrha now was the fact that she did make that choice. She made the choice to come over to Pyrrha and drag her out of her sadness so she could have fun. And Pyrrha was so grateful that she did.

When the music abruptly changed to a more fast-paced song, Pyrrha was suddenly pulled from the reverie she had found in Weiss' eyes. Looking up around the room, she blinked a few times, noticing everyone around them starting to separate and hop around to the beat. And when she felt Weiss start to pull away, Pyrrha looked down to watch the girl as she released her from their embrace.

Weiss politely curtsied at her. “Thank you, Pyrrha, that was quite lovely.” she said, giving her the most genuine smile Pyrrha had ever seen Weiss give to another person.

Pyrrha nodded her head in return, “No. Thank you. I’m glad you asked _me_.”

Weiss’ eyebrows rose for a moment before she quickly looked away, hesitating, “I- uh, If another slow dance opportunity presents itself, may I ask you again?” Weiss met her eyes once more, wearing an expression of hope.

At being asked to dance again, Pyrrha refused to hesitate. She reached forward to grab Weiss’ hand in a gentle squeeze, “I would like that very much.”

The two parted ways after another glance, waiting patiently for their next moment together on the dance floor, however many there may be.

 


End file.
